Figuring Stuff Out
by Living Life and Loving It
Summary: A new girl has arrived at the PalmWoods that has Big Time Rush in a daze--especially Logan. How does Camille cope? Not well! Camillogan CamillexLogan C
1. A Suspiciously Brief Meeting

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! This is my first FanFic, so feel free to leave**

_**CONSTRUCTIVE**_** criticism. If you hate it, don't just be like, 'u sux eggs go die'. Tell me WHY I sux eggs (I draw the line at dying, though). But I don't think you'll need to. +overconfident smirk+**

**Disclaimer: To my deep disappointment, I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else in this story except for the plot. +dejected sigh+ I'm still working on buying Carlos Pena jr., though…**

_Camille's Point of View_

After a grueling audition for a part in that TV show about those two twins attending a high school on a boat (I was beaten by some blonde chick), I plop my tired butt on a poolside chair, put my iTouch earbuds in my ears, crank up 'Imma Be' by The Black-Eyed Peas, and doze off into a Fergie-induced haze.

A while later, I'm awakened by someone screaming, "Holy crap! Marshmallows!" Also, the All-American Reject are blasting 'Gives You Hell' and it's _impossible _to sleep through that song.

Anyway, Carlos appears to be gorging himself on marshmallows that Kendall has handed him. Why would they give him sugar? I should be fearful for my life in:

5

4

3

Hey! He's early! Carlos screams something along the lines of "WWWHHHHHOOOOOOOAAAACORNFLAKES!!!!!!!" Oh, that poor boy. He runs to edge of the pool (doesn't he know how dangerous that is? Oh, right, sugar high.) and flips in. By 'flips', I mean 'does a double somersault in the air and very nearly breaks his neck on the edge '.

The rest of the guys, laughing like crazy, run to the edge and jump in after him.

Well, Logan doesn't.

He _walks _because he _knows_ how _dangerous_ it is to _run_ by a _pool_! (If I seem really worked up about this, it's because it's one of the rules that my parents** drilled **into me when I was little and just learning how to swim. They also told me that it was un-American and borderline Satanic that I didn't like hamburgers. They left me alone after I pointed out that they didn't like Oreos dunked in milk. I love my mom and dad!)

That's just one of the many things I love about Logan--his caution. His inability to just charge headlong into a situation without first weighing the outcomes. Wait—that's two things. Whatever.

My eyes are glued to Logan's defined chest and abs. Was he this ripped when he got to the lovely(ish) PalmWoods? I swear! He's like a flippin' _god_!

And for some reason, the sheer sexiness of the beads of water trailing down his torso makes me sad.

Why doesn't he like me?

I would be the first to admit that I am _incredibly_ weird. It's pretty undeniable.

But I've helped the guys out more than a few times. And James seemed to like me enough when I tried to help him get his acting career started. It's a shame he didn't score the role, though.

He'd make a good wizard or whatever. I can't even remember what the thing _was_. However, as hot as James is (I'm a girl! I can't _help_ but notice!), I only have eyes for Logan…who seems to be staring pretty intently at something.

I turn my head and nearly fall out of my chair because he's gawking at a girl who I would be more than happy to call an abomination.

Sadly, she's flippin' _gorgeous._ She has shoulder length red hair and is wearing sunglasses, so I can't tell what color her eyes are. Her skin is a beautiful, flawless, buttery cocoa and she's got a fantastic figure, but she's wearing a pretty modest green and blue striped one-piece. Crap. Now I can't call her a skank!

She walks over drops onto the chair next to mine, and without turning to me, says, "Hi, I'm Jasmine. Are those guys still staring at me?"

I nod. "Yup. Be careful if you don't want them stalking you like the crazies they are. Actually, I should probably introduce you guys." Aargh! Damn my niceness! Why can't I just be more normal? I have to either slap them or make friends with them!

Oh, well. Maybe she's a total bitch and will show her true colors after a few minutes in conversation.

We get up, walk to the pool, and I yell, "Guys! We know you were staring! The jig is up!" I'm not sure why I added that last sentence. I guess I've just been wanting to try it in dialogue.

Anyhow, the guys sheepishly wade over to us.

"Jasmine, Big Time Rush. Big Time Rush, Jasmine. the blond one's Kendall, the one with the best hair is James, the spazzy Latino is Carlos, and Logan's"--the adorable one! the one I love! the one _YOU CAN'T HAVE_!!!!!_--_ "the one staring at you the most." I finish, gesturing broadly towards each of the guys in turn.

Logan blushes. James beams. "You really think I have the best hair?" He whips out a comb from _somewhere—_I don't need to know the exact location—and begins to rake it through his wet hair.

I turn my head to Jasmine, knowing her question before it even has time to show on her face. "He's not gay." The guys laugh. James glares at me. "What? You were basically _projecting_ the image!" I laugh.

Then my eyes flick over to Logan and my happy mood is wiped away by the fact that he's still staring at _her_. Speaking of _her_ (why do _I_ keep italicizing _my_ pronouns?), the bright blue watch on her wrist beeps. "Crappers! I gotta go! Nice meeting you guys."

She rushes off and the guys and I glance at each other. "She was here for, like, 5 minutes. What the hell kind of mad job does she have that she gets barely any free time?" asked Carlos, confused. "I wish I knew…" said Kendall, a dreamy look on his face.

Annoyed by all this talk of _her_ (hey! I'm italicizing again!), I grab my stuff and leave. "Later, guys!" I call over my shoulder. "Wait! Where ya going?" yells James.

"I've got to look for more auditions," I answer, the thought appearing in my mind approximately 0.00002 seconds before I say it. Truth is, I need to find out more about this Jasmine chick. Wonder where I left that spy outfit lying around…

**Alright! There it is! I'm feeling quite _confident_ about this story, but I might need a little somethin' to help bolster my confidence…+rocks back and forth on the balls of my feet+ Sooooo…I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews! And yes, I'm serious. Sadly, I won't be able to update until Friday at _the earliest_. If there's anything irking you about my grammar, or you have an idea for where to take this story, tell me! First 5 people to review get recognized!**

**Kendall****: So please review!**

**Carlos****: Do you have any more sugar?**

**Logan****: Do you realize that if we give you any more sugar before you get those mashmallows entirely out of your system, we might as well have given you some crack?**

**James****: +gets thoughtful look+**

**Logan & Kendall****: NO!**


	2. Ice Cream at Bruster's

**Hey Everyone! Thanks SO MUCH to Kaylee13, rainbowdipNdotz., mirage888, E, Like Oh My God, and disneyfanatic09 for reviewing! I know that that's six people instead of five, but disneyfanatic09 put me on story alert so I decided to put them too.**

**Disclaimer: I own some ripped up Converses, a black leather jacket, and a stuffed porcupine. But nothing more.**

**Actually, I only own the porcupine. But she's very cute and her name is Silver and DON'T JUDGE!!!!!**

* * *

_Logan's Point of View_

After Camille leaves the pool (in an big hurry, if you ask me), the rest of the guys and I drag ourselves out of the water, flop onto some poolside chairs, and try to figure out if there is anything legal worth doing.

The others don't seem very concerned about the 'legal' aspect, though...

Finally, Kendall sits up and declares, "It's been about two hours since I gave Carlos those marshmallows. Let's get some ice cream!"

I glance at Carlos doubtfully. "Okay... but let's not get him one of those huge waffle cones where they put, like, a quart of ice cream in one cone. Remember what happened _last time_?"

We all wince except Carlos, who is licking his lips."That was some _good_ butterscotch twist..." he sighs.

"Yeah! But you'll never taste it from there again because you got us _banned _from Bruster's!" yells James.

"Maybe we should go now..." I say, worried of the fight that's soon to come.

We all get off our chairs and run through the lobby, ignoring Bitters' cries of "No running in the lobby!" and "Stop dripping water all over my carpet!" and other such random crap.

Soon, we are faced with a decision: stairs or elevator? The elevator would be faster, but it would also involve being in an enclosed space with Carlos and that was rarely a good idea.

We race up the stairs (Carlos is at the top of the first flight before I'm even a quarter of the way through. Maybe we should rethink this ice cream idea...).

After we walk inside the apartment, change our clothes, and write a note for Mrs. Knight, we leave for Baskin Robbin** [A/N: I'm not sure if I spelled that right...]**.

* * *

When we walk inside the ice cream shop, we're blasted with way too much air-conditioning. Kind of like Best Buy, but sugarier.

Then the most random, unpredictable thing ever happens. Jasmine walks up to us--out of nowhere, it seems--and smiles. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Immediately, Kendall and James' eyes are glued to her chest. Pervs... But I guess I can't blame them, because she's wearing a pretty low-cut navy blue t-shirt.

Carlos smiles at her. "You changed your sunglasses!" he exclaims. And she has. Now, she's wearing gold aviator shades as opposed to her former pair of white oversized sunglasses. Not that I, you know, took any _notice_ or anything.

"Yep. I like to mix it up and sunglasses are to me what shoes are to most girls!" she replies. "But I _do_ love my shoes,"she adds, showing us her calf-high, lime green Converses.

"So what are you doing at the PalmWoods?" asks James with a smile on his face. He also flips his hair very flambuoyantly. Very subtle (can't you just_ taste_ the sarcasm?).

"Oh...I dabble in many different arts." She smiles brightly. "Where'd Carlos go?" she asks. We look around. He's ordering ice cream.

"Aw, _crap_! It was my turn!" cries Kendall, racing off to the counter. I turn to Jasmine. "We can't let him order by himself any more or he gets more sprinkles than ice cream, and then it's unsafe to be anywhere near him for about 10 days," I explain.

"Interesting..."she muses. "Well, I promised I'd be somewhere about-" she checks her watch,"-five minutes ago. Gotta dash!" She jogs off, her ponytail swinging behind her.

Carlos and Logan walk back, licking their respective ice creams. "What'd we miss?" questions Kendall.

"I have absolutely no idea!" I respond, confused.

* * *

**I'm _really really really_ sorry I was so late updating. I have another story that WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!! Anyway, sorry if I make Carlos seem like too much of a spaz. I really do love him to pieces, but this story's mostly about Logan, Camille, and the ever elusive Jasmine. Kendall and James, being my least favourite characters, will kind of just be in the background doing their own thangs. PUSH THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON BELOW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! While you're at it, put this story on story alert since I update so slowly.**

**Carlos: ....**

**Kendall: What's wrong, Carlos?**

**Carlos: I just got a text saying that I'm being watched.**

**James: Maybe it's that stack of money with eyes that's lying on the ground!**

**Me: That's the money you could be saving by switching to Geico, silly!**

**Logan: (stares at me)**

**Me: Can I help you?**

**Logan: Was that an _authorized_ Geico reference?**

**Me: Nope. Why? Is that bad?**

**Geico Gecko: Yep. We're suing you now.**

**Me: Crappers!**

**James: (whispering to Kendall): Does she _really_ think Carlos has a car?**


End file.
